A Sin
by Captain Peruzzi
Summary: Sebuah dosa, dan ia tau betul ini adalah dosa terbesarnya sebagai seorang wanita bersuami, tapi dengan inilah dia hidup, dengan hanya mengandalkan ingatnnya tentang subuah kenangan itulah ia menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang.


Harry Potter©JK. Rowling

!

Wanita itu masih tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, membelakangi seorang pria dewasa yang tengah tertidur disampingnya tanpa menyadari keadaan apapun dari pasangan tidurnya tersebut. Tubuhnya masih lengket bahkan masih terasa pegal di beberapa bagian, namun tidak seperti pria yang di belakanginya itu ia tetap memilih terjaga dengan tubuh tak berbusananya yang hanya terbalut selimut sutra berwarna merah marun. Pandangannya masih tak fokus.

Tanpa sadara sebuah lengan kokoh melintang diantara pinggulnya dan terjatuh tepat di atas perutnya, menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan. Di balikanya posisi yang semula menyamping kini menjadi terlentang dengan lengan pria dewasa itu masih melintang diatas perutnya. Pandangannya kini terarah hanya pada langit-langit coklat hangat kamar nya yang mewah –serupa manik matanya. Sekali lagi tidak pernah ada yang tau arti dari setiap tatapan mendalamnya.

Wanita itu mengangkat lengan yang berada di atas perutnya, meletakannya tepat di sela tubuhnya dan pria disampingnya. Desah nafas teratur mengalun lembut di telinganya walaupun tidak bersamaan dengan semilir harum mint yang biasanya tercium setiap kali mendengar desah nafas ditelinganya tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya, merasakan suara nafas tersebut, menajamkan seluruh indra penciumannya berharap secara ajaib harum mint itu menguar di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini.

Selalu. Selalu seperti ini setiap ia berusaha menjadi seorang istri sesungguhnya bagi suaminya. Berakhir dengan perasaan rindu mendalam dan kebencian. Sebuah dosa, ia tau betul ini adalah dosa terbesarnya sebagai seorang wanita bersuami, tapi dengan inilah dia hidup, dengan hanya mengandalkan ingatnnya tentang subuah kenangan itulah ia menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang. Menjadi seorang wanita, berkeluarga, namun kebahagiaan mati dalam dirinya.

Tenggelam dengan perasaannya Hermione perlahan mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Membangkitkan lagi memori yang selalu tersimpan rapi dalam ingatannya.

!

Dunia sihir dalam keadaan kisruh saat ini. Peperangan, darah dan kematian terjadi di setiap sudut. Pangeran kegelapan dan pelahap maut tak hentinya menabur terror di kota London. Perpecahan dan penghianatan juga berbaur dengan situasi kelam tersebut.

Dan disinilah Hermione Jean Granger si gadis semak belukar berada, di sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya di perbatasan Diagon Alley dan Knocktrun Alley. Saat hendak menyelinap ke Hogwarts bersama kedua sahabatnya, ia terpisah karena kekicruhan saat mereka tiba. Begitu meraka ber-apparate, mereka di sambut oleh puluhan pelahap maut dan puluhan rapalan mantra yang terarah pada mereka, dan yang diingatnya sebalum sinar berwarna biru metalik itu menghantam tubuhnya terjadi sebuah ledakan besar di tengah-tengah perang tak seimbang itu. Dan saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di sebuah bangunan gelap tak terawat ini. Terbaring lemah di atas ranjang reot kusam di tengah ruangan suram tersebut.

Tidak ada bayangan apapun tentang kejadian tadi yang mengingatkannya bahwa dia bisa secara tiba-tiba berada di ruangan ini. Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat suara derak kayu lapuk yang Hermione yakini sebagai tangga utama menuju lantai atas –tempat ia sekarang berada- di langkahi seorang dengan perlahan, berniat tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, tentu saja. Tapi seseorang itu hanya tidak tau jikalau Hermione sudah terjaga dengan semua kesiagaan yang dimilikinya dan tentu saja suara sekecil apapun tidak akan luput dari indra pendengarannya.

Suara derap langkah itu semakin nyata, mendekati ruangan dimana Hermione masih terduduk kaku di atas ranjang kusam karena tidak ada pencahayaan yang memadai untuknya mencari tongkat sihirnya yang entah berada dimana.

Kewaspadaan semakin meningkat berbaur dengan kegugupan ketika mendegar kenop pintu jati itu di putar, lalu terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan cahaya kecil dengan bayangan hitam yang tidak begitu jelas. Hermione memandang jendela berlubang yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kelam di luar, tidak ada cukup waktu untuk lari dan menerjang jendela tersebut, dengan begitu ia hanya punya nyali untuk menghadapi siapapun atau apapun yang menunggunya di balik pintu tersebut.

Dan ketika pintu jati itu terbuka semakin lebar, menampilkan hampir sepenuhnya sosok yang berada balik pintu tersebut, Hermione masih berusaha menahan nafas menunggu detik-detik menegangkan tersebut.

"Kau terbangun?"

Seolah oksigen saling berebutan untuk masuk kedalam paru-parunya, Hermione merasa lemas tak terkira mendengar satu pertanyaan tersebut. Perasaan lega sekaligus terancam menyergapnya secara berasamaan.

Biaralah kali ini ia tampak bodoh karena hanya diam terpaku melihat sosok yang ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu nyata atau hanya ilusinya tau seorang yang meminum ramuan Polyjuice dengan campuran rambut dari sosok tersebut, ia tidak peduli.

Saat sosok itu semakin mendekat Hermione semakin yakin bahwa sosok itu nyata. Si pirang itu nyata, karena harum mint ini nyata menembus indra penciumannya.

"Bagaimana-"

Seperti di takdirkan untuk mengerti keinginan Hermione untuk tidak menanyakan keadaannya saat itu, pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu tidak pernah melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Lantas membiarkan kesunyian membunuh keduanya, si pirang mencoba memapas jarak mereka dengan melangkah mendekati ranjang reot yang masih di duduki si semak belukar.

"Nox."

Sekejap itu pula ruangan yang tadinya masih terdapat secercah penerangan tambahan dari ujung tongkat si pirang kini kembali redup karena hanya mengandalkan sinar keperakan bulan purnam. Dan itu membuat Hermione harus melipatkan gandakan ketajaman penglihatannya.

Sosok itu, sosok yang berdiri di sisi ruangan yang tak tersentuh cahaya itu hanya diam dan Hermione tidak tau bagaimana raut wajah pucat itu kini memandanganya, tidak tau bagaimana si pirang itu kini menatap pada sosoknya yang tersirami cahaya keperakan itu dengan penuh rasa memuja dan syukur.

Hermione tidak ingat sejak kapan tepatnya, tapi setiap kali mereka hanya berdua seperti ini, ia merasa seperti orang yang paling mengetahui segala sesuatunya menyangkut sosok Draco Malfoy, begitupun sebaliknya, ia juga merasa seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka karena Mafoy muda itu seakan sudah mengetahui apapun dalam dirinya.

Draco masih berdiri di tengah ruangan tersebut, di sisi yang tidak terjangkau oleh sinar keperakan dari sang puranama. Dan Hermione tidak meminta lebih akan hal itu. Mereka bukanlah seorang teman lama yang cukup dekat untuk bisa saling menayakan kabar setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Juga bukan sepasang kekasih yang harus saling menghawatirkan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Jadi mereka mencoba tetap menjadi Hermione Grenger dan Draco Malfoy. Hingga akhir? Entahlah.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu mulai bangkit sehingga kini ia duduk di sisi kanan ranjang tersebut. Tangannya meraba meja kecil di samping nya dan mendapati potongan kayu yang ternyata adalah tongaktnya. Bukannya segera mengambil tongkatnya dan pergi, Hermione mengembalikan posisi tangannya menjadi diatas pahanya. Dan tetap diam menunggu.

Hembusan angin dari jendela berlubang di sampingnya pun tidak membuat Hermione bergeming bahkan untuk merapalkan mantra penghangat. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur beku, di ikuti dengan logikanya.

Mereka hanya Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Tidak pernah ada kata sambung yang tepat untuk mereka. Hermione dan Draco seperti sudah di takdirkan tidak pernah memiliki percakapan yang baik secara lisan. Mereka di takdirkan untuk melempar mantra satu sama lain. Dan harusnya itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang sebagai dua kubu yang berbeda di tengah peperangan yang menggemparkan dunia sihir.

Tapi itu Hermione dan Draco yang ada di ingatan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Sejak kejadian di tahun ke-enam di menara astronomi yang gelap, di suatu malam yang dingin, di saat itu Hermione dan Draco bukanlah mereka.

Awal dari semuanya. Awal dimana Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah lagi saling mengadu kekuatan mantra setiap kali bertemu. Sebuah awal yang membuat mereka sampai pada tahap saling mengetahui, tanpa sepatah kata yang mewakili apapun.

Mengalah pada guncangan perasaan dalam dirinya Draco melangkahkan kakinya, menyambut harum coklat yang menggelitiki indra penciumannya sejak memasuki ruangan tersebut, membiarkan seluruh paru-parunya hanya terisi wangi gadis tersebut.

Berdiri menjulang dihadapan gadis yang hampir membuatnya mati terkena kutukan dari salah satu pelahap maut karena berani menyelamatkan salah satu dari tiga orang paling di cari saat itu. Draco menunduk dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di sudut bibir si gadis.

"Pernah terpikir akan berakhir seperti apa?"

Tiba-tiba bibir itu bergerak membisikan suara kecil yang menggelitik pendengaran Draco ketika ia masih dengan posisi semulanya.

Namun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, Draco hanya diam dan menegakan kembali tubuhnya.

"Akhir."

"Segala sesuatu yang dimulai akan memiliki akhir. Bukankah hukumnya begitu?"

Draco tidak mencoba menjawab.

Hermione yang mengetahui ke-absen-an Draco atas pertanyaan terakhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Sulit, jika kau menanyakan hal yang sama pada ku." Imbuhnya dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada kusen jendela yang berlubang di sudut kanan ruangan.

Darco memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, lalu pemuda itu mengambil tempat disamping si gadis dengan tak lupa menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas paha kirinya. Dengan posisi Hermione yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela berlubang tersebut positif membuatnya tidak melihat alis mata Draco yang terangkat, mengartikan ada pertanyaan dalam raut wajah pucatnya tersebut.

"Ditengah gempuran perang seperti ini, bahkan membayangkan bisa membuka mata esok pagi pun rasanya terlalu serakah." Gadis semak itu memulai.

Pandangannya kini sudah beralih pada sepasang kaki telanjangnya, menampilkan samar-samar kesepuluh jari-jari mungil kakinya di tengah kegelapan yang belum Hermione putuskan akankah itu kegelapan yang menyenangkan atau sebaliknya.

"Kau pasti selamat." Pada akhirnya suara dingin itu mengusik diam ke duanya.

Sebelum Hermione membuka suara lagi ia hanya tersenyum meremehkan atas ucapan si pirang. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya tak menghilangkan nada _sarcasm_.

"Kau pasti selamat,"

Senyum meremehkan itu masih terpatri saat ia mendongak menatap si pirang yang duduk disampingnya, "Menjalani hidup yang kau inginkan."

Senyum Hermione perlahan memudar.

"menjadi seorang wanita dengan segala impiannya,"

Kedua alis tebalnya bertemu.

"berkeluarga,"

Hermione menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Draco masih akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"dan hidup bahagia."

Kini Hermione memasang raut wajah tak terdefinisikan, sedangkan Draco tak sekalipun menolehkan tatapannya pada Hermione yang perasaanya di adukk-aduk oleh perkataan nya yang tak terduga itu.

Tiga detik. Hermione akhirnya menarik nafas panjang, seakan udara disekitarnya akan menghilang jika ia tidak segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Memenuhi rongga-rongga dada nya dengan pasokan udara malam yang dingin membekukan.

Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hermione menarik kerah Draco dengan kasar, membuat posisi Malfoy generasi muda tersebut menjadi menghadapnya, hidung bertemu hidung. Hermione mengerjap perlahan.

"Kau begitu yakin aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya." Hermione berujar pelan.

Harum mint itu kini semakin bercampur dengan harum coklat yang menguar dari tubuh Hermione dan Draco.

"Seyakin kau bisa bertahan," balasnya.

Hermione tidak bisa mencegah pergerakan tubuhnya sendiri. Seorang Hermione mencium Draco Malfoy terlebih dulu? Pasti akal sehatnya sudah pergi ke surga.

Biarlah mereka menikmati kegilaan ini, menikmati saling mencicipi bibir masing-masing. Menikmati waktu yang tidak pernah berpihak untuk mereka, namun sekarang mereka menggenggam waktu mereka, tanpa mereka sadari.

Biarlah mereka menjadi Hermione dan Draco yang tidak pernah di kenal siapapun. Dengan hubungan yang tidak pernah di mengerti siapapun. Bahkan keduanya.

Kulit pipi Hermione menghangat diatas sentuhan telapak tangan gagah Draco,meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tindakannya itu tidak mengusik Hermione. Seakan hanya dengan ini mereka mampu berkomunikasi, Draco memperdalam kecupannya mencoba mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis yang kini balas memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mencoba untuk membuat gadis itu mengerti.

Mengerti akan apa? Perasaannya? Ia saja sampai ingin mati memikirkan jenis perasaan apa yang ia rasakan untuk gadis beraroma coklat itu.

Dengan keinginan yang sama keduanya menjatuhkan diri mereka di sepetak ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar untuk di tiduri dua orang dewasa itu. Dan Hermione tau kejadian apa yang selanjutnya terjadi diantara mereka.

Gadis itu kini dapat merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin itu di setiap bagian tubuhnya yang ia lupa kapan lembar-lembar kain yang tadi menyelimuti bagian-bagian tubuhnya tersebut ditanggalkan pemuda itu.

Dan ketika semua berjalan begitu cepat, Hermione tau harus melakukan apa ia sekarang. Bersama pemuda beraroma mint itu pandangannya menjadi abu-abu, tidak bisa membedakan mana putih mana hitam. Hanya ada abu-abu. Dengan nalurinya, gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya, merasakan apapun yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu atasnya

DEG

Perasaan ini lagi, ia menyukai persaan ketika Draco begitu tergesa memasukinya, seakan ia hanya memiliki malam ini untuk Hermione. Ia menyukai ketika Draco bergerak dengan tidak sabar, selalu tidak sabaran jika itu menyangkut Hermione. Dan tentu saja Hermione menyukai ketika Draco bersikap begitu possessive, memperlihatkan betapa dia memiliki kuasa penuh atas Hermione.

Gadis itu menyukainya, apapun yang dilakukan Draco atas tubuhnya ia selalu menyukainya. Bahkan ketika nanti ia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah penuh peluh itu mendongak menatapnya dengan perasaan puas yang mengejek. Ia akan tetep menyukai perasaan di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan jika ia hanya mampu memainkan kalung pemuda itu yang menggantung diatas wajahnya karena ia tidak pernah mampu membalas pandangan pemuda itu dengan sedemikian rupa sepertinya. Ia akan tetap menyukainya, menyuakai merasa terkuasai oleh pemuda itu.

Dan sebelum Hermione bisa membuka mata dan menatap wajah keperakan Draco, ia merasakan ciuman hangat di pipinya. Hermione tersenyum, ia tau ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Kau menangis, Sayang."

Dan Hermione merasakan ciuman itu kini menelusuri sisa-sias lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Hermione masih bergeming.

"Lihat aku."

Dengan kehampaan yang menusuk ulu hatinya, Hermione membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, walaupun sisi lain hatinya berjata untuk tidak pernah membuka matanya dan membiarkan kenangan itu tergantikan dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Memandang pria di atasnya, dan yang sudah di ketahuinya adalah pria itu tidak memiliki rambut pirang keperakan , pria itu tidak sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan puas, pria itu tidak menggunakan kalung yang biasa menggantung di wajahnya jika posisi mereka seperti sekarang, dan yang sudah jelas pria itu bukan Draco. Pria itu suaminya.

"Maaf, jika aku menyakitimu."

Hermione menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan terakhir suaminya.

"Kau tidak menyakitiku. Sama sekali tidak."

Pria itu tersenyum, entah senyum apa jika Hermione di suruh menebak.

"Kau tidak menyakitiku,Ron." Ucapnya lagi untuk meredakan suaminya tersebut lalu menggerakan kepalanya agar dapat menjangkau pipi berbintik suaminya, untuk mendaratkan ciumannya.

Bernafas lega Ron menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya tersebut lalu memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan meneggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Hermione, "Aku pasti membuatmu lelah semalaman ini."

Ucapannya terdengan lembut di telinga Hermione, walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa mengontrol senyum pedih yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Entah berapa lama ia membiarkan posisi mereka tetap seperti ini, "Ron.." Hermione melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

Ditatap dengan wajah mengerut heran, Hermione segera melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ini sudah pagi. Aku harus bersiap dan membuat sarapan untuk kalian." Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati Ron dengan wajah masam sepenuhnya ketika ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

!

Wanita itu memandang pantulan dirinya yang tak berbusana dengan campuran perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan. Menghela nafas dalam ia menggerakan tangannya menyentuh bibir nya yang sedikit bengkak dan kemerahan. Perlahan matanya mulai mengabur karena selaput air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Persaan hampa itu seperti mencekiknya. Mencekiknya semakin erat setiap waktu. Setiap ia mengingat betapa berdosanya ia pada Ron, suaminya. Bercinta dengan suaminya, namun memikirkan pria lain. Ia tidak tau wanita macam apa dirinya.

Isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya dan dengan secepat kilat ia menyalakan semua kran air di kamar mandi untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin memilukan. Dan agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kehancuran hatinya.

Kini di bawah guyuran shower yang menyala ia tidak menahan lagi tangisnya. Semua perasaan rindu dan benci ini sudah terlalu menyesakan dadanya. Ia berakhir dengan menangis terpuruk di bawah mandian air dingin yang menerpa kulitnya bercampur dengan air matanya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Ron berdiri menyandar di pintu kamar mandi dengan raut wajah datar, mendengarkan suara tangis pilu istrinya.

-FIN-

(Author tiba-tiba muncul setelah dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya tidak member sepatah, dua patah, patah-patah peringtan terlebih dulu tentang tulisan yang parah ini)

Semoga para pembaca dapat menikmatinya :D

(Lalu kembali menghilang)

With love,

Uciperuzzi


End file.
